


Destroy Me

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Grand Line (One Piece), Kinky, Loud Sex, M/M, Monsters, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Roronoa - Freeform, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swords, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo always looks hottest when he's drenched...in blood.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Destroy Me

**Was it so wrong to think someone was most attractive when they were drenched in the blood of their enemies?** There was something so… carnal about it. The feeling that it stirred in his stomach. He remembered the first time he ever felt like this. Women were sweet and harmless compared to Roronoa Zolo. Supposed that was why he never knew it was so damn hot. 

It had been storming on the Grand line that day. Dark clouds blotted out the sun, and the once calm waters turned to mountains. They'd been ambushed from creatures beneath the waves. The floorboards of Thousand Sunny were slick and hard to stand on. Overcoat torn, Sanji was drenched in cold rain. Huffing and seething, soggy cigarette crushed between his teeth, he stomped hard on his enemy. 

Lightning flashed in the sky. The ringing in his ears drowned out everything else. Spitting out the useless thing he crouched over the body at his feet. Hard, merciless shivers racked his body. The rumble of thunder rolled through his bones.

There was a cry, sharp and sudden, and a head rolled across the deck in front of him. Sanji stood, kicked the disgusting thing, and followed the blood trail back to its body.

His blank face turned to shock. Heat rose in his cheeks and neck, and his heart began to pound. 

"Oh." it came out a trembling whisper. For Roronoa Zolo looked back at him. Robes plastered to his skin, bandana around his hair. Those three golden earrings shined in the erratic light. He had his head tilted back, shoulders rising and falling with every gasp of air. There was a cut on his lip, and blood on the tongue that swiped at it. His swords were clenched in both hands. Their blades dripped with blood. One boot stood on the decapitated body beneath him.

He wiped his forehead, spat out a mouthful of blood, and sneered.

"What?" wiping his swords on his thigh, he untied his bandana. Shaking out his sopping hair and staring at his hands.

The hands of a monster. A monster that he wanted to fuck into the ground.

So he did. When the rains ceased and the cleaning was done. All the bodies fed to the sharks, he followed Roronoa. The Swordsman made his way to the men's showers. Sanji stayed quiet, the heat in his belly had not gone. 

He pinned Roronoa to the shower door. Holding steadfast to his shoulders. A knee between his legs so he could not run.

"What're you--" 

"Shut up." Sanji snarled, "you did this to yourself."

Roronoa didn't question when Sanji leaned in to devour his neck. Didn't question when he put a hand to his throat. Or when he desperately ripped open his pants. Hiking one tanned leg around his waist, Sanji sighed, 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zolo asked.

"Huh?" Sanji blinked, then frowned, and growled. "You  _ fucking  _ slut, were you waiting for this?"

Zolo smiled, "maybe," and that was a mistake. Sanji clutched his other thigh. Pressed his entire body so tightly to Roronoa that the Swordsman's heart pounded into his chest. He breathed hard in Zolo's ear, licked his lips, and then--

Roronoa choked and gasped. His legs were shaking. Congealed blood dripped slowly down his chest and calves. The cut on his lip had split again, Sanji leaned in for a kiss, if only to taste the blood on his tongue. Roronoa Zolo, feared monster of the seas, capable of killing even the most powerful of creatures, was so pliant and pretty beneath him.

The knowledge was intoxicating. He could indulge in this feeling forever. Just fucking and fucking and fucking into the vicious man under him. A demon only he had control of. Whom he could make cry and whimper like a coward. Sanji held so tightly to Zolo that he left bruises. Palm prints in the patches of thick blood. 

Those hands, the ones that dug into his back, could kill him easily. 

"You're mine," he snarled and Roronoa nodded.

"Yours." he gasped, his stomach hitching with every throaty moan. Nails ripping Sanji's shirt to shreds. 

"Good." Sanji grabbed his cock, "now cum for me. Cum on my dick you whore."

Zolo nodded again, closing his eye tight, like he was fighting an onslaught of tears. With a sudden gasp, a silent scream, his body seized and buckled. He came, throbbing, in Sanji's hand. His semen mixed with blood on his stomach.

Sanji didn't stop, not after he came, he wouldn't stop.

Not until every damn person in the world knew exactly who Roronoa screamed for.


End file.
